


Cold hands

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard comes out of a cold room, frozen solid and ready to ruin his boyfriends day.





	Cold hands

>              Leonard McCoy was known for his steady hands. Never wavering, never faltering, always focused and calm.  But it was hard to keep steady hands when his entire body felt like it had been plunged into the deepest, coldest waters on earth and left floating there for the past three hours. And if that wasn't bad enough, the sudden bursts of cold air that brushed through the room only added to the fridges, painful cold that leonard was currently dealing with. He was trying to check in on one of the many andorian officers who had passed out with a severe case of heat stroke caused by an environmental malfunction that had turned the entire ships heat all the way up to ‘vulcan death desert’, and at the moment he wasn't sure which environment was worse.     
> 
>  Actually, that was a lie. He kind of missed the blistering heat. Having cold packs on his forehead was a god send, but there wasn't a damn thing he could do to warm himself up in this hellish cold.      Even his legendary steady hands had trouble keeping the triquarter stable for a clear enough reading.     
> 
>    “Damn environmental functions” it was hard to speak even, even his throat hurt from the severe cold. “S...scotty better m...make s...sure this ne...never happ..ens again…”   
> 
>   It hurt to flex his fingers, but it was the only thing he could do to try and warm up at all. He couldn't turn up the heat, his patient needed the extreme cold of his home planet right now.    
> 
>   “Alright….” he finally dropped his triquarter when it gave him the readings he was looking for “you're sta...starting to stabilize so i’m going to get a nice wa...rm hot chocolate and try to get feeling back into my hands.” he cringed every time he had to pause for a shiver, or another cold burn of air against his back “I'll...I'll be back in 10. Stay still and keep drinking water.”   
> 
>    He waited for the officer to nod, knowing the man was probably still too dizzy and weak to try talking quiet yet, and turned towards the door.     
> 
>    His escape from the bitter cold was glorious. The moment the officers doors opened and just a little bit of heat hit his face, it felt like his bones were finally starting to relax. His muscles were slowly unclenching, and then the pain really hit.
> 
>    He had forgotten how much it hurt when hot air hit frozen skin. It felt like his skin was suddenly on fire, but the fire was ice cold and burrowed deep down into his soul.     
> 
> “Bones?” he looked up slowly, half of his attention still focused on trying to get his hands to move without feeling like every nerve was on fire. “Jeez, you look like you just walked out of a freezer.”      
> 
>    It wasn't unlike Jim to hug Leonard in the hallways. Their relationship had never been a secret, and only those who paid no attention to them were ever surprised to find out they were dating, but it was still weird having Jim step up and pull him into a tight hug.
> 
>     Weird, but also very warm. The heat radiated off of Jim, warming his skin slowly with the added bonus of giving bones direct access to Jim’s neck, and god damn it he was going to abuse the hell out of that access.     
> 
>    He hadn't really thought of what would happen if he buried his face into Jim’s neck, seeking just a bit more warmth, so the sudden screech that emitted from his boyfriends lungs as he jumped back a good foot and slapped a hand over the frozen skin caught him by surprise. He didn't know what to say as the captain glared at him, looking as though Leonard has just insulted him in the worst possible way.   
> 
>     “I try to be a good boyfriend and warm you up, and you repay me with…” Leonard could see the moment Jim shivered, his entire body reacting to the cold that seeped through his skin deep down into his bones. Leonard knew the pain all too well. “Damn it Bones, that was cold!”    
> 
>    A smile pulled at Leonard's lips, and before he could think through his next action, he stepped forward and gently placed an ice cold hand against the back of Jim's neck. It was satisfying, seeing his boyfriend jump back even further and glare at him.  
> 
>   “You're adorable” he chuckled, moving forward and wrapping his arms around jim’ waist even as the other man tried to squirm away “and Warm. I missed being warm.”  
> 
>     “You would be a lot warmer if you stopped trying to make me cold” jim protested as he tried to squirm out of Leonard's arms, yelping when the doctor snuck his hands under his uniform shirt and pressed the frigid skin right up against his nice warm back “Bones!”         
> 
>    “Direct heat will warm me up faster.” Leonard explained, tightening his grip so that Jim couldn't squirm out of his arms. “you wouldn't deny me the chance to warm up, would you?”   
> 
>   “I would never d…” Jim narrowed his eyes when Leonard glared down at him “I wouldn’t!”   
> 
>   “Horse Shit.” he leaned forward and pressed a gentle, ice cold kiss to Jim’s forehead. “If you had just stood in a freezing room for damn near half an hour and i walked up to you all warm, you would absolutely shove your hands up my shirt and pin me against a wall while i screaming in agony.”  
> 
>    Jim seemed to contemplate his remark for a moment before shrugging his shoulders “I would” he admitted with a proud smile “And you would still love me afterwards.”  
> 
>    “And you’re still going to wrap your arms around me like an octopus tonight and cuddle me to death, so shush up and provide some warmth for my cold, dead hands.” he tightened his grip around Jim’s waist and buried his face into the warm skin of his boyfriends neck. For a moment he thought Jim was going to shove him away again, and honestly he wouldn’t blame him. It was bad enough being cold, but sudden cold was painful.   
> 
>   Instead, Jim wrapped his arms around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze, chuckling when he grunted in protest. “Don’t worry Bones,” every muscle in Leonard’s body relaxed, the cold subsiding a little more “I’ll always keep you warm.”


End file.
